culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1989 Wimbledon Championships – Men's Singles
Boris Becker | runner = Stefan Edberg | score = 6–0, 7–6(7–1), 6–4 | draw=128 (16 / 8 ) | seeds=16 | before_name = Wimbledon Championships – Men's Singles | after_name = Wimbledon Championships – Men's Singles }} Stefan Edberg was the defending champion but lost in the final 6–0, 7–6(7–1), 6–4 to Boris Becker. Becker's semi-final against top seed Ivan Lendl is the second longest ever Wimbledon semi-final at four hours and one minute long, behind the 2013 semi-final between Novak Djokovic and Juan Martín del Potro (four hours and forty-three minutes). John McEnroe reached the semifinal, losing to Edberg. It was his best showing in a Grand Slam tournament since his 1984 U.S. Open championship. The tournament also featured the first appearance of future champions Pete Sampras and Michael Stich in the main draw. Seeds A champion seed is indicated in bold text while text in italics indicates the round in which that seed was eliminated. # Ivan Lendl (Semifinals) # Stefan Edberg ''(Final) # 'Boris Becker (Champion) # Mats Wilander (Quarterfinals) # John McEnroe ''(Semifinals) # Jakob Hlasek ''(First Round) # Miloslav Mečíř ''(Third Round) # Tim Mayotte ''(Quarterfinals) # Michael Chang ''(Fourth Round) # Jimmy Connors ''(Second Round) # Brad Gilbert ''(First Round) # Kevin Curren ''(Third Round) # Aaron Krickstein ''(Fourth Round) # Andrei Chesnokov ''(First Round) # Mikael Pernfors ''(Second Round) # Amos Mansdorf ''(Fourth Round) Draw Finals 'Ivan Lendl | RD1-score1-1='7 | RD1-score1-2='7 | RD1-score1-3='6 | RD1-score1-4= | RD1-score1-5= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Dan Goldie | RD1-score2-1=6 | RD1-score2-2=6 | RD1-score2-3=0 | RD1-score2-4= | RD1-score2-5= | RD1-seed3=3 | RD1-team3= 'Boris Becker | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2='6 | RD1-score3-3='6 | RD1-score3-4= | RD1-score3-5= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Paul Chamberlin | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=0 | RD1-score4-4= | RD1-score4-5= | RD1-seed5=5 | RD1-team5= 'John McEnroe | RD1-score5-1='7 | RD1-score5-2=3 | RD1-score5-3='6 | RD1-score5-4='6 | RD1-score5-5= | RD1-seed6=4 | RD1-team6= Mats Wilander | RD1-score6-1=6 | RD1-score6-2='6 | RD1-score6-3=3 | RD1-score6-4=4 | RD1-score6-5= | RD1-seed7=8 | RD1-team7= Tim Mayotte | RD1-score7-1=6 | RD1-score7-2=6 | RD1-score7-3=3 | RD1-score7-4= | RD1-score7-5= | RD1-team8= Stefan Edberg | RD1-seed8=2 | RD1-score8-1='7 | RD1-score8-2='7 | RD1-score8-3='6 | RD1-score8-4= | RD1-score8-5= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= Ivan Lendl | RD2-score1-1=5 | RD2-score1-2='7 | RD2-score1-3='6 | RD2-score1-4=4 | RD2-score1-5=3 | RD2-team2= 'Boris Becker | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-score2-1='7 | RD2-score2-2=6 | RD2-score2-3=2 | RD2-score2-4='6 | RD2-score2-5='6 | RD2-seed3=5 | RD2-team3= John McEnroe | RD2-score3-1=5 | RD2-score3-2=6 | RD2-score3-3=6 | RD2-score3-4= | RD2-score3-5= | RD2-seed4=2 | RD2-team4= 'Stefan Edberg | RD2-score4-1='7 | RD2-score4-2='7 | RD2-score4-3='7 | RD2-score4-4= | RD2-score4-5= | RD3-seed1=3 | RD3-team1= 'Boris Becker | RD3-score1-1='6 | RD3-score1-2='77 | RD3-score1-3='6 | RD3-score1-4= | RD3-score1-5= | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-team2= Stefan Edberg | RD3-score2-1=0 | RD3-score2-2=61 | RD3-score2-3=4 | RD3-score2-4= | RD3-score2-5= }} Section 1 'I Lendl | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-score01-4=6 | RD1-score01-5='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= N Pereira | RD1-score02-1=6 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=3 | RD1-score02-4='7 | RD1-score02-5=1 | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team03= B Garnett | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3='7 | RD1-score03-4='6 | RD1-score03-5=1 | RD1-seed04=Q | RD1-team04= 'R Båthman | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=6 | RD1-score04-4=4 | RD1-score04-5='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'M Vajda | RD1-score05-1=6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-score05-4='6 | RD1-score05-5= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= G Michibata | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3=6 | RD1-score06-4=3 | RD1-score06-5= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'T Carbonell | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='7 | RD1-score07-4='6 | RD1-score07-5= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= M Davis | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=6 | RD1-score08-4=4 | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= 'G Ivanišević | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=3 | RD1-score09-4='6 | RD1-score09-5= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Champion | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-score10-4=3 | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'K Flach | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3=3 | RD1-score11-4=0 | RD1-score11-5='6 | RD1-seed12=Q | RD1-team12= S Giammalva Jr. | RD1-score12-1=6 | RD1-score12-2=6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-score12-4='6 | RD1-score12-5=3 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= R Krishnan | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2=6 | RD1-score13-3=5 | RD1-score13-4= | RD1-score13-5= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'P Lundgren | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3='7 | RD1-score14-4= | RD1-score14-5= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Stich | RD1-score15-1='7 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-score15-4=2 | RD1-score15-5= | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= 'M Pernfors | RD1-score16-1=5 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD1-score16-4='6 | RD1-score16-5= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'I Lendl | RD2-score01-1=6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-score01-4='6 | RD2-score01-5= | RD2-seed02=Q | RD2-team02= R Båthman | RD2-score02-1='7 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3=2 | RD2-score02-4=2 | RD2-score02-5= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Vajda | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3=5 | RD2-score03-4= | RD2-score03-5= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'T Carbonell | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='7 | RD2-score04-4= | RD2-score04-5= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= G Ivanišević | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-score05-4=3 | RD2-score05-5= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= 'K Flach | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-score06-4='6 | RD2-score06-5= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'P Lundgren | RD2-score07-1='7 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3='6 | RD2-score07-4= | RD2-score07-5= | RD2-seed08=15 | RD2-team08= M Pernfors | RD2-score08-1=6 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score08-3=4 | RD2-score08-4= | RD2-score08-5= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'I Lendl | RD3-score01-1='''7 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score01-4= | RD3-score01-5= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= T Carbonell | RD3-score02-1=6 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-score02-4= | RD3-score02-5= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= K Flach | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3='7 | RD3-score03-4=3 | RD3-score03-5= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'P Lundgren | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3=6 | RD3-score04-4='6 | RD3-score04-5= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'I Lendl | RD4-score01-1=1 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-score01-4='6 | RD4-score01-5= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= P Lundgren | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=6 | RD4-score02-3=2 | RD4-score02-4=4 | RD4-score02-5= }} Section 2 D Goldie | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team02= S Živojinović | RD4-seed02= | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-score02-3=6 | RD3-team01= 'D Goldie' | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team02= W Masur | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score02-1=6 | RD3-score01-2='7' | RD3-score02-2=6 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-score02-3='6' | RD3-score01-4='7' | RD3-score02-4=6 | RD3-team03= S Živojinović | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= M Mečíř | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-score03-1=6 | RD3-score04-1='7' | RD3-score03-2='6' | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score03-3='7' | RD3-score04-3=5 | RD3-score03-4='6' | RD3-score04-4=3 | RD2-team01= J Connors | RD2-seed01=10 | RD2-team02= D Goldie | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1=6 | RD2-score02-1='7' | RD2-score01-2='7' | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score01-3=4 | RD2-score02-3='6' | RD2-score01-4=2 | RD2-score02-4='6' | RD2-team03= J Rive | RD2-seed03=Q | RD2-team04= W Masur | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score03-2=6 | RD2-score04-2='7' | RD2-score03-3='6' | RD2-score04-3=4 | RD2-score03-4=2 | RD2-score04-4='6' | RD2-team05= S Živojinović | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= C Bailey | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score05-2='7' | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score05-3='7' | RD2-score06-3=6 | RD2-team07= M Kratzmann | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= M Mečíř | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-score07-1='7' | RD2-score08-1=6 | RD2-score07-2='6' | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-score08-3='6' | RD2-score07-4=5 | RD2-score08-4='7' | RD2-score07-5=5 | RD2-score08-5='7' | RD1-team01= J Connors | RD1-seed01=10 | RD1-team02= A Cherkasov | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score01-3=4 | RD1-score02-3='6' | RD1-score01-4='6' | RD1-score02-4=3 | RD1-team03= K Evernden | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= D Goldie | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=6 | RD1-score04-1='7' | RD1-score03-2=6 | RD1-score04-2='7' | RD1-score03-3='6' | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-score03-4=0 | RD1-score04-4='6' | RD1-team05= J Rive | RD1-seed05=Q | RD1-team06= M Anger | RD1-seed06=LL | RD1-score05-1='7' | RD1-score06-1=6 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score05-3=6 | RD1-score06-3='7' | RD1-score05-4='7' | RD1-score06-4=5 | RD1-team07= Z Ali | RD1-seed07=Q | RD1-team08= W Masur | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-score08-3='6' | RD1-team09= S Živojinović | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= A Järryd | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=3 | RD1-score10-1='6' | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score10-2=6 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=3 | RD1-score09-4='6' | RD1-score10-4=0 | RD1-team11= J Čihák | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= C Bailey | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score12-1='7' | RD1-score11-2='7' | RD1-score12-2=6 | RD1-score11-3='6' | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-score11-4=3 | RD1-score12-4='6' | RD1-score11-5=4 | RD1-score12-5='6' | RD1-team13= M Kratzmann | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= V Paloheimo | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='7' | RD1-score14-2=6 | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-score14-3=1 | RD1-team15= S Warner | RD1-seed15=Q | RD1-team16= M Mečíř | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} Section 3 B Becker | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team02= A Krickstein | RD4-seed02=13 | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='6' | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD4-score01-3='7' | RD4-score02-3=5 | RD3-team01= B Becker | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team02= J Gunnarsson | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='7' | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score01-2='7' | RD3-score02-2=6 | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score02-3=3 | RD3-team03= P Kühnen | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= A Krickstein | RD3-seed04=13 | RD3-score03-1='6' | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score03-3=3 | RD3-score04-3='6' | RD3-score03-4=2 | RD3-score04-4='6' | RD2-team01= B Becker | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team02= R Matuszewski | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score01-2='7' | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score01-3='6' | RD2-score02-3=4 | RD2-team03= J Gunnarsson | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= D Rostagno | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=6 | RD2-score04-1='7' | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score03-3='7' | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-score03-4='7' | RD2-score04-4=6 | RD2-score03-5='9' | RD2-score04-5=7 | RD2-team05= P Kühnen | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= P Aldrich | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score05-2='7' | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score05-3='6' | RD2-score06-3=0 | RD2-team07= J Frana | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= A Krickstein | RD2-seed08=13 | RD2-score07-1='6' | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score07-3='6' | RD2-score08-3=3 | RD2-score07-4=6 | RD2-score08-4='7' | RD2-score07-5=5 | RD2-score08-5='7' | RD1-team01= B Becker | RD1-seed01=3 | RD1-team02= B Shelton | RD1-seed02=Q | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='7' | RD1-score02-3=6 | RD1-team03= O Rahnasto | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= R Matuszewski | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score04-2='6' | RD1-score03-3=4 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-score03-4=4 | RD1-score04-4='6' | RD1-team05= D Nargiso | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= J Gunnarsson | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score05-3='7' | RD1-score06-3=6 | RD1-score05-4=3 | RD1-score06-4='6' | RD1-score05-5=4 | RD1-score06-5='6' | RD1-team07= D Rostagno | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= S Youl | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='7' | RD1-score08-1=6 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-team09= M Střelba | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= P Kühnen | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=6 | RD1-score10-1='7' | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score09-3=3 | RD1-score10-3='6' | RD1-team11= R Smith | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= P Aldrich | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=6 | RD1-score12-1='7' | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-team13= J Frana | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= J Grabb | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=6 | RD1-score14-1='7' | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='7' | RD1-score14-3=6 | RD1-score13-4=5 | RD1-score14-4='7' | RD1-score13-5='6' | RD1-score14-5=4 | RD1-team15= F Cancellotti | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= A Krickstein | RD1-seed16=13 | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3='6' | RD1-score16-3=3 | RD1-score15-4=1 | RD1-score16-4='6' }} Section 4 L Shiras | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team02= P Chamberlin | RD4-seed02= | RD4-score01-1=5 | RD4-score02-1='7 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score01-3=6 | RD4-score02-3='7 | RD3-team01= K Curren | RD3-seed01=12 | RD3-team02= 'L Shiras | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score01-2=3 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score01-3='7 | RD3-score02-3=5 | RD3-score01-4=6 | RD3-score02-4='7 | RD3-score01-5=3 | RD3-score02-5='6 | RD3-team03= N Fulwood | RD3-seed03=Q | RD3-team04= 'P Chamberlin | RD3-seed04= | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=6 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score03-3=4 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD3-score03-4=2 | RD3-score04-4='6 | RD2-team01= 'K Curren | RD2-seed01=12 | RD2-team02= M Šrejber | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-score02-3=3 | RD2-score01-4='6 | RD2-score02-4=0 | RD2-team03= 'L Shiras | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= J Bates | RD2-seed04=WC | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-score04-3=3 | RD2-score03-4='6 | RD2-score04-4=2 | RD2-team05= M Petchey | RD2-seed05=WC | RD2-team06= 'N Fulwood | RD2-seed06=Q | RD2-score05-1=5 | RD2-score06-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-team07= 'P Chamberlin | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= T Högstedt | RD2-seed08= | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score08-1=3 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score07-3='6 | RD2-score08-3=2 | RD1-team01= 'K Curren | RD1-seed01=12 | RD1-team02= A Castle | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-score02-3=6 | RD1-score01-4='6 | RD1-score02-4=3 | RD1-team03= K Jones | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team04= 'M Šrejber | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=3 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-team05= J Kriek | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= 'L Shiras | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1=6 | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=2 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-team07= 'J Bates | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team08= C Motta | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=6 | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-score07-4='7 | RD1-score08-4=6 | RD1-score07-5='6 | RD1-score08-5=3 | RD1-team09= F Luna | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= 'M Petchey | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score10-2=6 | RD1-score09-3=2 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-score09-4=1 | RD1-score10-4='6 | RD1-team11= J Canter | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= 'N Fulwood | RD1-seed12=Q | RD1-score11-1=6 | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score11-3=6 | RD1-score12-3='7 | RD1-score11-4=6 | RD1-score12-4='7 | RD1-team13= 'P Chamberlin | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= G Muller | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='7 | RD1-score14-3=5 | RD1-score13-4='6 | RD1-score14-4=3 | RD1-team15= 'T Högstedt | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= J Hlasek | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score16-1=3 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score16-2=6 | RD1-score15-3='6 | RD1-score16-3=1 }} Section 5 '''J McEnroe | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team02= J Fitzgerald | RD4-seed02= | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score01-2=0 | RD4-score02-2='6''' | RD4-score01-3='6' | RD4-score02-3=4 | RD4-score01-4='6' | RD4-score02-4=4 | RD3-team01= J McEnroe | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team02= J Pugh | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-team03= J Svensson | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= J Fitzgerald | RD3-seed04= | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score03-3=6 | RD3-score04-3='7' | RD2-team01= J McEnroe | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team02= R Reneberg | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score02-2='6' | RD2-score01-3='6' | RD2-score02-3=3 | RD2-score01-4='7' | RD2-score02-4=5 | RD2-team03= R Seguso | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= J Pugh | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score03-2=6 | RD2-score04-2='7' | RD2-score03-3=3 | RD2-score04-3='6' | RD2-team05= J Svensson | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= C Limberger | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6' | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score05-3='7' | RD2-score06-3=6 | RD2-team07= G Layendecker | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= J Fitzgerald | RD2-seed08= | RD2-score07-1='6' | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score07-3='6' | RD2-score08-3=3 | RD2-score07-4=3 | RD2-score08-4='6' | RD2-score07-5=4 | RD2-score08-5='6' | RD1-team01= J McEnroe | RD1-seed01=5 | RD1-team02= D Cahill | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score02-1='6' | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score02-2='6' | RD1-score01-3='6' | RD1-score02-3=2 | RD1-score01-4='6' | RD1-score02-4=3 | RD1-score01-5='8' | RD1-score02-5=6 | RD1-team03= R Reneberg | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= C Saceanu | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score03-3=4 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-score03-4=4 | RD1-score04-4='6' | RD1-score03-5='6' | RD1-score04-5=2 | RD1-team05= J Courier | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= R Seguso | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score05-3=4 | RD1-score06-3='6' | RD1-score05-4='7' | RD1-score06-4=5 | RD1-score05-5=7 | RD1-score06-5='9' | RD1-team07= J Pugh | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= J Tarango | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=1 | RD1-score07-4='6' | RD1-score08-4=3 | RD1-team09= J Svensson | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= D Wheaton | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='7' | RD1-score10-1=6 | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score10-2=6 | RD1-score09-3='7' | RD1-score10-3=6 | RD1-team11= P Norval | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= C Limberger | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=6 | RD1-score12-1='7' | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score11-3='6' | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-score11-4=3 | RD1-score12-4='6' | RD1-team13= G Layendecker | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= H de la Peña | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='7' | RD1-score14-2=6 | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-score14-3=0 | RD1-team15= J Fitzgerald | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= B Gilbert | RD1-seed16=11 | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=2 | RD1-score15-2='7' | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-score16-3='6' | RD1-score15-4=3 | RD1-score16-4='6' | RD1-score15-5='6' | RD1-score16-5=2 }} Section 6 C van Rensburg | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team02= M Wilander | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score02-2='7' | RD4-score01-3=5 | RD4-score02-3='7' | RD4-score01-4=3 | RD4-score02-4='6' | RD3-team01= B Drewett | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team02= C van Rensburg | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1=3 | RD3-score02-1='6' | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-score01-4=2 | RD3-score02-4='6' | RD3-score01-5=8 | RD3-score02-5='10' | RD3-team03= J Stoltenberg | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= M Wilander | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score03-3=3 | RD3-score04-3='6' | RD2-team01= B Drewett | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team02= T Wilkison | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1=6 | RD2-score02-1='7' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score01-3='7' | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-score01-4='6' | RD2-score02-4=2 | RD2-team03= M Laurendeau | RD2-seed03=Q | RD2-team04= C van Rensburg | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1='6' | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=6 | RD2-score04-2='7' | RD2-score03-3=2 | RD2-score04-3='6' | RD2-score03-4=2 | RD2-score04-4='6' | RD2-team05= J Stoltenberg | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= O Camporese | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='7' | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score05-2=6 | RD2-score06-2='7' | RD2-score05-3='6' | RD2-score06-3=2 | RD2-score05-4=1 | RD2-score06-4='6' | RD2-score05-5='6' | RD2-score06-5=3 | RD2-team07= K Nováček | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= M Wilander | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-score08-3='6' | RD1-team01= A Chesnokov | RD1-seed01=14 | RD1-team02= B Drewett | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score02-1='6' | RD1-score01-2=6 | RD1-score02-2='7' | RD1-score01-3=0 | RD1-score02-3='6' | RD1-team03= P Baur | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team04= T Wilkison | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score04-2='6' | RD1-score03-3='6' | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-score03-4='6' | RD1-score04-4=3 | RD1-score03-5=1 | RD1-score04-5='6' | RD1-team05= J Lozano | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= M Laurendeau | RD1-seed06=Q | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score05-3=3 | RD1-score06-3='6' | RD1-team07= M Woodforde | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= C van Rensburg | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=6 | RD1-score08-1='7' | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-score08-3='6' | RD1-team09= J Stoltenberg | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= S Botfield | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-score09-1='7' | RD1-score10-1=6 | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score10-2=6 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=3 | RD1-team11= O Camporese | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= C Bergström | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6' | RD1-score12-3=4 | RD1-team13= J Turner | RD1-seed13=WC | RD1-team14= K Nováček | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-score13-4=1 | RD1-score14-4='6' | RD1-score13-5=2 | RD1-score14-5='6' | RD1-team15= M Gustafsson | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= M Wilander | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3=2 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} Section 7 T Mayotte | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team02= M Chang | RD4-seed02=9 | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score01-2='6' | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score01-3='6' | RD4-score02-3=3 | RD3-team01= T Mayotte | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team02= D Pate | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score02-3=3 | RD3-team03= M Schapers | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= M Chang | RD3-seed04=9 | RD3-score03-1='6' | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score03-3=5 | RD3-score04-3='7' | RD3-score03-4=5 | RD3-score04-4='7' | RD2-team01= T Mayotte | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team02= H Holm | RD2-seed02=Q | RD2-score01-1='7' | RD2-score02-1=6 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score01-3=4 | RD2-score02-3='6' | RD2-score01-4='6' | RD2-score02-4=1 | RD2-team03= D Pate | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= T Nijssen | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1='6' | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score03-3=1 | RD2-score04-3='6' | RD2-score03-4='7' | RD2-score04-4=6 | RD2-score03-5='15' | RD2-score04-5=13 | RD2-team05= A Gómez | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= M Schapers | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score05-2=6 | RD2-score06-2='7' | RD2-score05-3=5 | RD2-score06-3='7' | RD2-score05-4='6' | RD2-score06-4=3 | RD2-score05-5=3 | RD2-score06-5='6' | RD2-team07= R Agénor | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= M Chang | RD2-seed08=9 | RD2-score07-1='6' | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-score08-3='6' | RD2-score07-4=5 | RD2-score08-4='7' | RD1-team01= T Mayotte | RD1-seed01=8 | RD1-team02= P Canè | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='7' | RD1-score02-1=6 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=0 | RD1-score01-3='6' | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-team03= H Holm | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team04= N Broad | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score03-3='6' | RD1-score04-3=1 | RD1-team05= P Annacone | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= D Pate | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=6 | RD1-score06-2='7' | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=4 | RD1-score05-4=5 | RD1-score06-4='7' | RD1-score05-5=4 | RD1-score06-5='6' | RD1-team07= T Nijssen | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= H Skoff | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='7' | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=2 | RD1-team09= L Lavalle | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= A Gómez | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-score10-3='6' | RD1-score09-4=6 | RD1-score10-4='7' | RD1-team11= M Robertson | RD1-seed11=Q | RD1-team12= M Schapers | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score12-1='7' | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score11-3=6 | RD1-score12-3='7' | RD1-score11-4=4 | RD1-score12-4='6' | RD1-team13= R Agénor | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= J-P Fleurian | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score14-1='6' | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-score13-4='6' | RD1-score14-4=4 | RD1-team15= B Scanlon | RD1-seed15=Q | RD1-team16= M Chang | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3='6' | RD1-score16-3=2 | RD1-score15-4=3 | RD1-score16-4='6' }} Section 8 A Mansdorf | RD4-seed01=16 | RD4-team02= S Edberg | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score02-1='6' | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score02-2='6' | RD4-score01-3=2 | RD4-score02-3='6' | RD3-team01= A Mansdorf | RD3-seed01=16 | RD3-team02= G Holmes | RD3-seed02=Q | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-team03= S Davis | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= S Edberg | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score03-3='6' | RD3-score04-3=4 | RD3-score03-4=2 | RD3-score04-4='6' | RD2-team01= A Mansdorf | RD2-seed01=16 | RD2-team02= E Jelen | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score02-1='6' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score01-3=3 | RD2-score02-3='6' | RD2-score01-4='6' | RD2-score02-4=3 | RD2-score01-5='6' | RD2-score02-5=2 | RD2-team03= G Holmes | RD2-seed03=Q | RD2-team04= T Witsken | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score04-1='7' | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='7' | RD2-score04-3=6 | RD2-score03-4=4 | RD2-score04-4='6' | RD2-score03-5='14' | RD2-score04-5=12 | RD2-team05= S Davis | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= C-U Steeb | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='7' | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score06-2='6' | RD2-score05-3=4 | RD2-score06-3='6' | RD2-score05-4='6' | RD2-score06-4=2 | RD2-score05-5='6' | RD2-score06-5=4 | RD2-team07= T Woodbridge | RD2-seed07=Q | RD2-team08= S Edberg | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score07-3='6' | RD2-score08-3=1 | RD2-score07-4=6 | RD2-score08-4='7' | RD1-team01= A Mansdorf | RD1-seed01=16 | RD1-team02= S Bruguera | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score01-3='6' | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-team03= A Volkov | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= E Jelen | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score04-1='7' | RD1-score03-2='7' | RD1-score04-2=6 | RD1-score03-3=3 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-score03-4=2 | RD1-score04-4='6' | RD1-team05= N Brown | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team06= G Holmes | RD1-seed06=Q | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score05-2=6 | RD1-score06-2='7' | RD1-score05-3=3 | RD1-score06-3='6' | RD1-team07= T Witsken | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= J Carlsson | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score07-3='7' | RD1-score08-3=6 | RD1-team09= S Davis | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= A Vysand | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=4 | RD1-score09-4='6' | RD1-score10-4=4 | RD1-team11= D Visser | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= C-U Steeb | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=6 | RD1-score12-1='7' | RD1-score11-2='7' | RD1-score12-2=6 | RD1-score11-3=3 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-score11-4=6 | RD1-score12-4='7' | RD1-team13= P Sampras | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= T Woodbridge | RD1-seed14=Q | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score14-1='7' | RD1-score13-2=6 | RD1-score14-2='7' | RD1-score13-3='7' | RD1-score14-3=5 | RD1-score13-4=3 | RD1-score14-4='6' | RD1-team15= C Pridham | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= S Edberg | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} External links * Association of Tennis Professionals (ATP) – 1989 Wimbledon Men's Singles draw Category:Wimbledon Championship by year – Gentlemen's Singles Men's Singles